una noticia inesperada
by Carla the killer
Summary: Shinigami-sama cita a la hermana de kid para que valla a una misión con el que pasara después de eso mal summary pero la historia es mejor (el fic no es del todo mio es de mi amiga) one-shot largo


Fanfic 1: KID X GIRL

Una mañana de abril de 2014 me levante para desayunar cuando de repente un insoportable ruido me hizo estremecerme un poco pero sabía que era el espejo que tenía en mi habitación me levante de la mesa con cara de ㈵0 quién será a estas horas?

Cuando vi que era mi padre me alegre bastante ya que hacía tiempo que no lo veía

-buenos días padre

-buenos días Girl-chan

-que sucede padre?

-como que que sucede es que un padre no puede llamar a su hija?

Yo me quede un poco con cara de: estas de coña. Porque yo ya sabía que mi padre solo me llama para cosas importantes.

-dilo ya papa. Que quieres?

-quiere que me acompañes a una misión

Cuando escuche esa voz casi me da algo era mi hermano Death the kid

-hola hermano‼

-hola (dijo un poco decaído)

-bueno entonces vas a ir a la misión con kid? (dijo mi padre)

-padre, no sé si puedo ir mis armas están de vacaciones

-bueno entonces diles que vengan ya

Después de un rato hablando con mi hermano y mi padre me convencieron para que fuera a la misión con kid

-está bien, iré

Al cabo de un rato llame a mis armas: Jack e Ichigo( que son hermanos pero a diferencia de Liz y Patty ellos no eran pistolas si no dos ozes unidas por una cadena)

Cuando los llame estaban en la playa. Me dijeron que no tenían ganas de ir a una misión con el insoportable de mi hermano Kid. Entonces me acorde de que Liz e Ichigo salieron juntos un tiempo y entonces decidí hacer una cosa….

-oye Ichigo tú y Liz no salisteis un tiempo juntos? Seria tu oportunidad de reconciliarte otra vez con Liz no?

Ichigo se quedó callado durante varios minutos ㈵2

-vale iremos

Sabía que con decirle que iba a estar Liz vendrían corriendo. Me di cuenta de que estaba en pijama así que me fui a cambiar

Entre en mi habitación para coger la ropa fui al baño y me cambie. Mi ropa consistía en una falda corta negra, con una camisa de botones, una chaqueta de traje negra con líneas blancas en medio y unos calcetines negros con rayas blancas por arriba hasta encima de la rodilla y por ultimo mis zapatos marrón oscuro planos

Luego, fui al tocador de mi habitación para peinarme. Mi pelo era negro con las tres rallas zen-su a la derecha de mi cabeza (a diferencia de mi hermano yo tenía las rallas a la derecha)

Pero a mí me daba igual ya que yo no tenía manía con la simetría. Luego bajé para dar de comer a mi preciada gata Milu que me estaba esperando en la cocina, yo le di un tazón de leche con un pelín de azúcar que ella se tomó sin ninguna queja. Después fui a mi habitación para hacer la maleta (ya que me iba a quedar varios días en death city)

Mire el reloj y me di cuenta de que ya eran las 12:13 llamaron a la puerta. Eran Ichilo y Jack

-ya estamos aquí

-que poco habéis tardado㈴1

-si es que… bueno yo…..

-lo que pasa es que quiere ver a Liz (dijo Jack)

-bueno, ir a hacer las maletas y preparaos para irnos

-HAI‼

Los dos se fueron a su cuarto para hacer las maletas. Entonces llame a Sky blue (el novio de Milu)

-Sky?

-sí, dígame

-hola soy Death the girl, la ama de milu

-Ah, sí dime Girl-chan

-te llamaba para pedirte que te quedarás con milu hasta que vuelva de Death city

-Death city? Vas a alguna misión

-si con mi hermano

-ah vale entiendo

-entonces, puedes quedarte con milu?

-claro que sí, la quiero llevar al cine y a cenar por ahí

-entonces, te pasas a recogerla?

-sí, claro en seguida

-arigato Sky

-de nada, chao

-adiós

Cuando colgué tenia a Milu detrás de mí en su forma humana (ella, a diferencia de Blair era una chica de unos 17 años normal y un poco infantil como Patty) cuando me di la vuelta se me echo encima haciendo que cayéramos las dos al piso

-GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS‼

-de nada pero levántate que me aplastas

-Ay perdón

-no pasa nada, corre ve a hacer la maleta coge toda la ropa que puedas

-HAI‼

Cando Milu estaba subiendo las escaleras estaban bajando Jack e Ichigo con las maletas ya listas para irnos

-ya estáis?

-SI‼

-bueno pues vámonos. ¡MILU AHORA VENDRA SKY!

-VALE!

Cuando avise a mi gata salimos para dirigirnos a mi moto que estaba en frente de la mansión (mi casa) nos montamos en la moto de tres plazas para ir al aeropuerto (ya que estábamos en España y teníamos que ir a américa)

Cando llegamos al aeropuerto compramos los billetes para en avión. Mire el reloj que llevaba en mi bolso/bandolera, ya eran las 14:18 y el avión despega a las 16:45

Llame a mis armas que estaban viendo los videojuegos de una tienda (ya que cuando vamos a death city siempre se ponen a jugar a los videojuegos con Black㇩5star y soul ) me Hacer que para decirles que si querían comer algo

-oye queréis comer algo?

-SI‼

Nos acercamos a un Burger King del aeropuerto. Comimos unas hamburguesas, después unos helados pero Jack no paraba de comer helados así que lo tuve que parar, la verdad me costó mucho.

Volví a mirar mi reloj. Ya eran las 15:20 teníamos el tiempo justo para ir a esperar el avión fuimos a una sala con unas ventas muy grandes donde se veían como despegaban los aviones después de un rato vimos en la pantalla de la sala que nuestro avión iba a despegar. Ichigo no dejaba de hablar por el móvil así que le di una colleja para que dejara el móvil, el se quejó. Luego de caminar un rato pasamos por un pasillo que daba a la puerta del avión

-buenos días (dijo la azafata)

-buenos días

-sus asientos son el 22,24 y 25

-gracias

Ichigo se quedó un rato mirando a la azafata. Yo le di otra colleja y el me siguió hasta nuestros asientos (los cuales estaban en primera clase). Nos sentamos en nuestros asientos y habló el piloto:

-señores pasajeros les informamos de que el avión despegar en breves momentos, por favor les rogamos que esperen

El avión después de un rato despegó. Yo me quede dormida, Ichigo se quedó con el móvil y Jack se quedó también dormido. El viaje duro 5 horas. Me despertó mi arma Ichilo:

-despierta Girl‼

-qué pasa?

-que ya hemos llegado a Deaht city

-ya?  
>-si, es que te quedaste dormida<p>

-en serio? ㈶2

-bueno pero ya hemos llegado eso es lo que importa

Capítulo 2: Un amor inesperado.

Cando bajamos del avión y fuimos a la puerta principal del aeropuerto para esperar a mi hermano mire el reloj para ver la hora y ya eran las 21:30 y quede con mi hermano a las 21:45. Cuando de pronto vi el auto que tenía mi padre para recoger a las visitas importantes, me sorprendí cuando se abrió la puerta del auto y vi que era mi hermano yo eche a correr para darle un abrazo, cuando me puse enfrente de él me quede mirando sus ojos dorados al igual que los míos. No pude aguantar las ganas y le di un brazo que él correspondió. Me miro y me dijo en el oído:

-cuánto as crecido (N/A: Kid tiene 13 años y Girl tiene 12 años)

Yo me ruborice cuando me dijo eso. Sin que me diera cuenta me dio un cálido beso en la mejilla y yo me puse colorada como un tomate. Me soltó y se dirigió a los chicos cogiéndome de la mano y dijo:

-hola chicos, cuanto tiempo

-hola kid (dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo)

-subiros al auto Liz y Patty nos esperan en la mansión

-SI (dijimos nosotros tres)

Cuando llegamos a la mansión Liz y Patty nos esperaban en la cocina. Desde la última vez que las vimos Liz había crecido mucho ya que ella tiene 14 años y Patty tiene 13 años

-hola chicas (dijimos los tres)

-que habéis hecho de cena –dijo kid interesado

-hemos hecho pasta a la boloñesa-dijeron las dos

-que bien-dijimos todos

-Liz, Patty ayudar a mi hermana con las maletas y llevarla a su habitación

-si kid –dijeron las dos

Liz y Patty me llevaron a su cuatro que sería también mi cuatro durante este tiempo cuando dejamos las maletas Patty bajo corriendo a hablar con Jack ya que eran muy amigos, dejándonos a Liz y a mi solas. Entonces empezamos a hablar:

-bueno Girl ya tienes novio?

-novio? Yo? No todavía no

-pues ya es hora

-si, creo que tienes razón. Me aconsejas a alguien?

-puf… no se… que te parece…..Black star?

-no demasiado egocéntrico

-pues no se Girl-chan….. y que te parece Kid-kun?

-QUE PERO QUE DICES KID ES MI HERMANO NO PUEDO SALIR CON EL‼‼

-que era broma, no iba en serio ㈴4

-lo siento Liz

-no pasa nada bajamos ya?

-si tengo hambre

Bajamos a la planta baja yo pensaba en lo que me había dicho Liz. Y si quiero a mi hermano tanto como para salir con él?

-hola chicas. Por favor sentaos –dijo kid

-Si-dijimos todos

Nos sentamos en la mesa para cenar kid me miraba y me dedicaba sonrisas a las que yo devolvía. Toda la mesa se dio cuenta pero nadie dijo nada. Cuando acabamos la cena nos levantamos pero de repente un hombre con una máscara blanca apareció por la puerta.

-hola chicos –nos dijo

Era mi padre el dios de la muerte: Shinigami-sama

-hola padre –dijimos kid y yo

-hola hijos míos. Vaya Girl-chan cuanto has crecido (papa me dio un beso en la mejilla con la mascara

-gracias papa

-bueno chicos me voy a dormir que tengo que descansar para mañana. Buenas noches

-adiós Shinigami-sama

Todos nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones pero cuando estaba en el pasillo kid me hablo:

-oye Girl

-que pasa kid?

-no nada, solo quería decirte que cuando no te sientas segura o tengas ganas de hablar o algo no dudes en decírmelo. Vale?

-vale. Entonces el me dio un beso en la comisura de mis labios

Cando entre en la habitación que estaba dentro de la habitación de las hermanas Tomsom me cambie y me puse mi pijama que era un camisón negro casi transparente con unos shorts y un top debajo. De repente empezó a llover y a caer relámpagos que me asustaron. Y a mí desde pequeña me daban miedo los relámpagos.

Me levante de la cama y con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido salí de la habitación al pasillo y entre en la habitación de kid

-kid estas despierto?

-si, que pasa Girl?

-es que me dan miedo los relámpagos y no puedo dormir.

-quieres dormir con migo?

-v…vale

Me puse al lado de kid en la cama para quedar frente a frente con el

-mejor?

-sí, gracias kid

-no hay de qué. (Pero de repente note la mano de mi hermano haciéndome cosquillas)

-Oye kid –dije entre carcajadas

-que pasa no te gustan las cosquillas?

-claro que me gustan

Entonces kid me agarró por la cintura y me acerco más a él.

-qué haces?

-que pasa no te gusta?

-si, pero tú y yo somos hermanos

-y que pasa? Que seamos hermanos no significa que no pueda demostrar mi amor hacia ti.

Entonces me sonroje mucho, muchísimo pero me daba igual yo quería a kid y él me quería a mí. Cuando el me acerco a él más todavía haciendo que nuestras piernas se juntarán y el me dijera al oído:

-Girl, te quiero

-yo también kid

Entonces nos miramos fijamente cuando nuestros labios empezaron a juntarse. Podía sentir su respiración en mi cara cuando de repente, note como sus labios se juntaban con los míos. Me sentía genial era una sensación muy agradable sentir como nuestros labios empezaron a moverse lentamente al compás. Yo abrí un poco mi boca y sentí como la lengua de kid jugaba con la mía al cabo de un rato se apartó un poco de mi pidiendo oxígeno. Cuando de repente su lengua empezó a lamer mi cuello.

-ah….kid,kid…

-que pasa Girl?

-yo…. Quiero más¡

-más?

Entonces note como sus dedos se introducían dentro de mi intimidad haciendo que gimiera de placer. Cada vez los notaba más y más dentro de mi haciendo que llegará a un punto donde no pude aguantar y pegue un pequeño gritido

-te gusta?. Me pregunto kid.

-sí, me gusta mucho

Entonces Kid me pregunto:

-Girl te voy a hacer una pregunta:

-que pasa kid?

-te quieres casar con migo?

-QUE? Yo…kid soy muy joven

-pero si yo estoy a tu lado no pasara nada

-si pero…

-pero tendríamos que casarnos con la bendición de padre

-no te preocupes, seguro que el aceptara nuestra decisión

-pero primero preguntémosle a padre

-si tienes razón

A la mañana siguiente…

Desperté en su cama abrazada a el, el abrió los ojos y me dedico una sonrisa y deposito un beso en mi frente

-buenos días mi amor

-buenos días Kid

Me levante de la cama y fui a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa, cuando salí de la habitación me encontré con kid quien me dio un ligero beso en los labios

Nos dimos las manos y fuimos a la cocina para desayunar. Cuando todos nos vieron cogidos dela mano no dijeron nada

-buenos días chicos-nos dijeron todos

-hola chicos-dijimos kid y yo

Cuando ya estábamos en la mesa desayunando kid se levantó y dijo:

-chicos desde hoy mi hermana Girl y yo saldremos juntos

Todos se nos quedaron mirando un poco confusos

-me alegro por ustedes dijeron Ichigo y Liz, mientras que Patty y Jack nos miraban con cara de alegría

Después de esa escena tan incómoda nos fuimos al Shibusen para dar clase y ver a mi padre, cuando llegamos Kid y yo fuimos a la clase de stein.

-hola chicos

-buenos días sesei-dijimos todos.

-antes de empezar la clase, quiero presentaros a una nueva alumna. Ella es Deaht the Girl desde hoy dará clases con nosotros.

Cuando acabo la clase kid me llevo con nuestros amigos: Tsuaki, Maka, Soul, Black star, Liz y Patty

-hola chicos‼

Me alegre al ver a todos mis amigos. Como siempre no dividimos en 2 grupos

Grupo de las chicas…..

-nos hemos enterado atraves de Liz que tú y kid estáis saliendo (dijeron todas)

-si kid y yo hemos empezado a salir

-y, como te lo pidió?- dijo Tsubaki

-bueno veras ayer por la noche empezó a llover y a mí me daban miedo los relámpagos así que fui a la habitación de kid porque yo tenía miedo y el me pregunto que si quería dormir con el y yo le dije que si. Todo lo demás ya os lo podéis imaginar…

-pero lo llegaste a hacer con kid?-dijo Maka preocupada por mi

-no… hicimos otras cosas pero eso no

Todas suspiraron aliviadas. Creo que se temían lo peor….

-de todos modos kid y yo vamos a hablar con nuestro padre para pedirle bendición para que acepte nuestro amor

-pero Girl la gente no vera raro que tú salgas con tu hermano?- dijo Maka

-si pero kid y yo tenemos poderes y entre esos poderes hay un hechizo que te borra un poco la memoria.

-en serio? –dijeron todas bastante asustadas

-si, por ejemplo cuando empiece a salir con kid borrare de vuestra mente que kid y yo somos hermanos…

Nos quedamos hablando todo el rato hasta que toco la campana de salida y kid y yo fuimos a hablar con padre

-preparada (me pregunto kid)

-creo que si

El pasillo de guillotinas se me hizo eterno, pero cuando vi el espejo ya me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado

-hola, holita

-hola padre –dijimos los dos

A partir de hay solo hablo kid:

-padre quería pedirte una cosa. Veras yo y mi hermana queremos pedirte…

-bendición para que podáis salir juntos. Verdad?

-sí, eso pero…. COMO LO SABES?‼

-kid, sabes que puedo verlo todo en esta ciudad…

A kid y a mi casi se nos cae la cara de vergüenza cuando mi padre hablo…

-está bien, os doy mi bendición

-GRACIAS, GRACIAS-dijimos los dos

-pero ya sabéis que tendréis que borrarle la memoria a los que sepan de vuestra relación. Podrías hacerlo juntos?

-SÍ‼- respondimos los dos

Entonces, kid me cogió de las manos y empezamos con el hechizo

"todo aquel que sepa de nuestra relación ya no recordarán pues sus mentes debemos de borrar"

Cuando dijimos estas palabras mi padre nos dijo:

-ahora Girl seguirás siendo hermana de kid pero para los ojos de sus amigos serás una amiga de la infancia de kid. Girl recuerda, que tu aspecto va a cambiar. Vale?

Yo asentí con la cabeza y kid y yo nos dirigimos hacia el patio del Shibusen cuando llegamos, estaban todos nuestros amigos y entonces kid para hacer una prueba para saber si el hechizo había funcionado me dio un beso con pasión pero nadie dijo nada es más, soul beso a Maka y Black star a Tsubaki

-hola chicos (nos dijeron todas las parejas cogidas de la mano)

-hola (dijimos nosotros también cogidos de la mano)

-oye kid

-que quieres Black star?

-porque no celebramos un fiesta en tu casa para celebrar nuestros noviazgos?

-buena idea Black star. Que te parece mañana a las 14:00?

-si, buena idea

Cuando quedamos y organizamos la fiesta kid y yo fuimos a casa para comer y descansar un rato ( ya que Ichilo, Liz, Patty y Jack habían ido a pasar el día a un centro comercial) kid y yo aprovechamos para pasar el día juntos

-oye kid. Que quieres comer?

-no se haz lo que quieras

-vale

Me metí en la cocina para hacer la comida no sabía lo que hacer. Así hice carne y patatas fritas.

-Kid la comida ya está

-ya voy…

Cuando kid llego a la cocina se sentó en la mesa para comer. Yo le puse el plato con su comida en la mesa y también puse mi plato. La comida transcurrió en silencio:

-te gusto la cena kid?

-sí, me encanto. Gracias

-oye girl. Quieres ver una peli

-si, pero cual?

-se llama hotel Transilvania

-mmm… vale esa peli no la e visto㈴2

Los dos fuimos al sofá y nos sentamos muy juntos casi abrazándonos. Mi aspecto físico había cambiado con el hechizo de mi padre ahora mi pelo es castaño claro y son mis ojos lila claro

-estas muy guapa –me dijo kid

-gracias kid

Cuando los protagonistas de la película llegaron a la escena del beso kid, se me acerco y empezó a acariciarme. A mí, me gusto esa sensación. Pero cuando me di cuenta kid me estaba besando tan apasionadamente que me deje llevar totalmente por esa sensación. Kid me empujo un poco y los dos caímos al sofá y el se puso a cuatro patas encima de mí. todo lo demás paso tan rápido que ni me acuerdo.

Cuando nos despertamos ya eran las 19:00 nos habíamos quedado dormidos kid se levanto y me pregunto:

-te quieres duchar?

-claro.- dije yo

-pero digo que si te duchas con migo?

-Ah, vale de todas formas si

Capítulo 3: locos por el amor

Kid y yo nos dirigimos a la ducha cogidos de la mano. Cando llegamos kid empezó a quitarme la ropa y yo se la quite a el. Nos metimos en la ducha y yo a abrí el grifo de agua fría haciendo que los dos gimiéramos. Durante la ducha kid me dio la vuelta y me abrió de piernas dejando al aire mi pequeña abertura

Pensamientos de kid:

-madre mía lo que estoy a punto de hacer…..Girl se ve tan sexi en esta pose que cada a vez me excita mas

-Pero yo no le quiero hacer daño…. Entonces me acorde que lo que me dio mi padre… un preservativo por si las cosas se me iban de las manos….

-Kid ….ah… kid

-no te preocupes e traído protección

Entonces me puse el preservativo y empecé poco a poco a penetrar a mi amada…. Yo no quería hacerla sufrir así que embestí una vez solo pero aunque lo hiciera con cuidado Girl se puso a gritar

-AAAHH. KID PARA SACALO ME DUELE

-lo siento Girl (pero yo no podía parar estaba a punto de correrme así que embestí por última vez y note como el interior de Girl se iba cerrando haciendo que de mi erección saliera un líquido blanquecino. (No hay que ser muy listo para saber lo que era)

-kid para por favor

-lo siento

Me sobresalte cuando me di cuenta de lo que había pasado. Casi me desmayo

-no te preocupes he utilizado protección

-menos mal –dije aliviada

Salimos de la ducha y nos vestimos. Ya eran las 20:00. Habíamos estado en la ducha 1hora‼ kid me cogió por la cintura. Me quede quieta cando el empezó a besar mi cuello

-estas muy caliente

-tú también kid

Yo savia que kid me quería y que yo lo quería a él. Quería pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado….

Capítulo 3: juntos para siempre

Cinco años después….

Pasaron ya cinco años desde que empecé a salir con kid. Kid me invitó a cenar fuera a un restaurante de 5 estrellas. Él decía que me quería dar una sorpresa…

Ya sentados en la mesa, pedimos la comida cuando de repente, kid se levanto y se arrodilló delante de mí y se sacó una cajita negra del bolsillo y la abrió preguntándome:

Deaht the girl, quieres casarte con migo?

Yo me quede en estado de shock:

-no se kid solo tenemos 18 años….. (pero yo no quería romperle el corazón a mi hermano)

-si quiero‼

Kid me miro con felicidad y me dio un beso. Cuando terminamos la cena, kid y yo nos montamos en el coche de kid (regalo de shinigami-sama por su 16 cumpleaños). Llegamos a casa.

-yo me voy a la cama, te vienes?

-si-dije yo.(ya que kid y yo dormíamos juntos desde hacía ya 2 años)

Nos fuimos a la cama. La noche fue tranquila, no pasó nada fuera de lo normal. Esa misma noche tuve un sueño de cómo sería la boda:

Mi vestido seria blanco beige con un listón rosa palo en la cintura con escote corazón (totalmente simétrico) el vestido seria largo con un poco de cola y con un velo larguísimo que ocuparía todo el pasillo de la iglesia. Y el traje de kid seria como el que lleva habitualmente pero sin la calavera de mi padre y sin las rayas blancas en la chaqueta. En la iglesia estarían todos nuestros amigos y familiares luego, el banquete y la celebración seria en el Shibusen.

Me desperté por la mañana; Era sábado.

-buenos días mi amor.

-buenos días kid

Fuimos a desayunar a la cocina donde estaban Liz, Patty, Jack e Ichilo. Desayunamos tranquilamente para después, informar a todos lo de nuestra boda. Ya que nadie sabía nada. Los primeros en enterarse fueron: Liz, Patty, Jack e Ichilo. Luego decidimos ir a la escuela para informar a mi padre y a nuestros amigos.

Mi padre se puso muy contento y nos empezó a preguntar:

-y la boda, cuándo será?

-no sabemos padre, teníamos pensado para dentro de dos semanas

-dentro de dos semanas eh... mmm 12de septiembre sería buena fecha?

Los dos asentimos con la cabeza. Yo me puse muy nerviosa tenía que hacer todos los preparativos para la boda. Vestidos, iglesia, prueba del vestido…. Eran muchas cosas así que les pedí a ayuda a todas mis amigas excepto a Patty que no me serviría de nada, oh… tal vez si^_~

-oye Patty.

-dime Girl

-me harías un favor?

-si, claro, de que se trata?

-veras es que a la boda van a venir varios tíos míos con niños y me gustaría que tu organizaras juegos y actividades para los niños. Patty sin pensárselo acepto y se fue corriendo a organizarlo todo. Iba a ser un día largo así que como eran las 19:00 me fui para casa.

-hola mi amor. Me dijo kid

-hola

-donde as estado?

-he estado hablando con las chicas para que me ayudaran con el tema de la boda. Y tu, donde as estado?

-yo he estado hablando con los chicos sobre el salón para la boda.

-oye, y a cuantas personas invitamos?

-no se….. depende. Tenemos que invitar a los primos de España y a sus padres y también me aria ilusión invitar a una amiga

-que amiga-dijo kid

-te acuerdas de la hermana de Soul?

-si, se llamaba….

-Carla se llamaba Carla Evans

-si quieres invitarla…

-claro que quiero invitarla

Todavía me acuerdo de cuando éramos pequeñas y Carla y yo íbamos juntas a la escuela. Ay… que buenos recuerdos… al cabo de un rato llamé a Carla:

-si, dígame?

-hola carla soy girl

-Ah, hola girl como estas?

-bien y tu?

-bien también. Cual es el motivo de esta llamada sorpresa?

-bueno…. Veras, te acuerdas del chico del que te hable?

-si por?

-me a pedido que me case con el‼‼‼㈳6

-venga ya no me lo creo㈴1. Y cuando es la boda?

-la semana que viene. El día 12 de septiembre. Puedes venir?

-claro que si, para nada me perdería la boda de mi mejor amiga, además quiero ver a mi hermano que hace tiempo que no la veo, con lo desastre que es…

-jajaja seguro que se pone muy contento al verte.

-bueno, cuando voy para ya?

-te viene bien mañana?

-claro entonces hasta mañana además creo que me vendrá bien cambiar de aires asi que solo comprare el pasaje de ida.

-genial asi te quedaría más tiempo.

-bueno pues empezaré a alistar las cosas adiós.

-adios.

Colgué el teléfono y me dirigí hacia mi habitación para ducharme y descansar ya que al otro día Tenía que ir con Liz, Maka y Tsubaki a probarme y comprar el vestido y kid tenía que ir con Black Star y Soul a probarse y comprar el traje. Pero no podía ser un traje cualquiera tenía que ser totalmente simétrico. Intente dormir pero no pude porque kid se puso muy pesado con lo del traje de la boda.

-kid cállate ya

-no puedo y si el taje no es totalmente simétrico?㈶5㈶5

-eso ya lo veras mañana ahora duérmete… kid se durmió y yo pude dormir tranquila pero… que pasara el próximo día?

Capítulo 4: la boda de mis sueños

Me levante a las 08:00 y kid también ya que no podía dormir. Fuimos a desayunar yo hice bacon con huevos fritos y la verdad que kid se los comió con ganas. Luego nos vestimos. yo, levante a Liz para ir a lo del vestido que era a las 10:00 y ya eran las 08:30. Tengo que levantar a Liz tan temprano porque tarda casi una hora y media en arreglarse. Cuando ya eran las 09:30 Maka con soul llamarón a la puerta y al rato Black Star y Tsubaki

-hola chicos

-hola. Dijeron al unísono

Las chicas y yo nos fuimos a la tienda de vestidos y kid y los chicos a la tienda de trajes para hombre

Entramos en la tienda y nos atendieron en seguida. Cuando estaba buscando vestidos para probarme vi uno que…(no es coñas era igual que el de mi sueño lo tenia todo era del mismo color con un listón del mismo color con el mismo escote) lo cogí y fui corriendo a probármelo casi me desmayo cuando me vi en el espejo. Sali fuera para que me vieran las chicas. Todas se sonrieron todas menos Liz que directamente se desmayó.

-como estoy?

-muy guapa dijo Maka y Tsubaki

-de verdad?

-te vas a comprar ese? Me pregunto Liz

-si este me voy a comprar

Me quite el vestido y fuimos a pagarlo. Salimos de la tienda y pasamos por una zapatería y entramos y vi unos zapatos blancos de tacón de aguja y con un corazón de plata en medio

-que bonitos –dije

-comprátelos me dijo Liz. Yo no pude resistirme y me los compre. Llegamos a casa cuando me acorde de que Tenia que ir a recoger a Carla a las 14:00 y ya eran las 13:00

-chicas tenemos que ir al aeropuerto a recoger a una amiga

-una amiga? Dijeron todas-si una amiga que he invitado a la boda.

Llegamos al aeropuerto después de pegarnos casi media hora en el coche. Cando llegue busque a mi amiga Carla y la encontré había cambiado mucho. Ella tenia el pelo blanco como su hermano suelto le había crecido hasta la cintura y llevaba puesto un vestido que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas de color negro con los bordes fucsia y unas botas altas además se había desarrollado bien en ciertos lugares pero no demasiado, además ella tenía un años menos que yo.

Cuando la vi Corrí hacia ella y la abrazé.

-hola Carla

-hola Girl cuanto tiempo

-te presento a mis tres mejores amigas Liz, Patty y Tsubaki Y bueno a tu Maka ya la conoces.

Carla le dio un fuerte abrazo a su Maka, Soul le había hablado y mandado muchas fotos de ella. Mire el reloj y ya eran las 14:30 fuimos a casa para que Carla dejara las maletas. Habíamos quedado con los chicos en la entrada del Shibusen a las 15:00. Cuando llegamos, y los chicos vieron a Carla se quedaron embobados (bueno todos menos kid que decía que su pelo suelto no era muy simetrico)

-hola chicos –dijimos

-Carla, te presento a mis amigos Black starl, Death the kid mi prometido, y tu hermano

-puedes llamarme kid.

- Soul!- grito Carla que se lanzo a los brazos de su hermano.

- Has cambiado mucho dijo Soul refiriéndose a ¨ciertas partes¨

- Pervertido.

Todos los demás saludaron a Carla. Luego fuimos a un restaurante que había por allí para comer algo para luego irnos a casa. Llegamos a casa:

-y donde se celebrarla la boda?- pregunto Carla

-la ceremonia en la iglesia de la ciudad y el combite en el salón del Shibusen-dijo kid

-que bien hacía tiempo que no veía a Shinigami-sama

-segura que se alegra al verte. Mañana iremos a verle

-si supongo

Ya era de noche y nos fuimos a dormir: yo con kid, Liz, Patty y carla y Jack e Ichigo. Ala mañana siguiente fuimos a ver a mi padre:

-buenos días padre

-hola, bolita. Como as crecido Carla-chan

-gracias

-padre veníamos para hablarte de la boda

-que ocurre?

-veras, es que el dia de la boda no queremos que estés con la máscara puesta

-Eh? Pero es que si me la quito….

-porfa considerarlo como un regalo de boda

-esta bien… me la quitare

Luego nos fuimos a casa para preparar las cosas de la boda: lista de invitados etc. Ya terminado todo fuimos a dar un paseo por la ciudad y nos encontramos con mis amigos: Soul, Black, Maka y Tsubaki

-hola chicos-dije yo

-hola –me dijeron ellos

-oye girl. Cuanto tiempo hace que no entrenas o peleas?-me pregunto Black

-porque lo dices es que quieres pelear contra mi?

-yo?. Contra ti?. venga ya, te mataría en dos minutos

-a si? Te reto a una pelea en la entrada del Shibusen dentro de una hora.

-trato hecho- dijo Black dándome la mano

Sinceramente kid estaba muy asustado por mi pero yo lo tranquilice sabia que con mis dos armas no me pasaría nada

Llegamos al patio del Shibusen pero Black no había llegado cuando de repente:

-YAHOO. AQUÍ ESTA EL BIG, EL GRAN BLACK STAR

-llegas tarde

-lo se lo hice para fastidiarte

-dejate de cháchara y empieza a atacarme. Pero antes deja que te diga una cosa: YO SIEMPRE GANÓ!

Empezamos a luchar, Black era rápido pero yo mas todavía me dio varias veces me llego a hacerme una brecha en el brazo pero entonces le puse a Jack y a Ichilo entre cruzados en el cuello y el me puso a Tsubaki en el pecho:

-as mejorado bastante Black star

- tu también as mejorado bastante Girl-san pero no lo suficientemente como para ganarme y recuerda que no te mato por dos razones:

1. Porque te casas dentro de dos días

2. Porque si te mato, luego me mata Kid a mi

-YA BASTA‼.- grito kid.- dejar de pelearos

-Si-dijimos los dos

Cada uno se fue a su casa pero mi hermano y yo fuimos a ver a nuestro padre por lo del tema de la mascara

En la Death room…

-hola, holita~

-hola padre.- dijimos los dos

-estáis preparados?

-papa, enserio eres tan feo. dije con una media sonrisa

-no, solo es que me parezco mucho a….. bueno, ya lo verás

Entonces mi padre se quito la mascara y la verdad es que se parecía mucho a kid solo que sus ojos eran ¿azules?

-ojos azules? Porque nosotros los tenemos de color ámbar?

-porque vuestra madre los tenia de color ámbar

Entonces recordé a mi madre ella era muy bella con el pelo negro y unos ojos muy abiertos como los míos y de color ámbar

-yo me acuerdo de ella era muy hermosa.- dijo mi hermano (ya que nuestra madre falleció en manos de una bruja)

-chicos será mejor que os fuerais ya a casa para descansar

Los dos asentimos con la cabeza y nos dirigimos a casa. Ya cuando llegamos eran las 22:00 todos se habían dormido ya. Entonces kid me miro con cara de pervertido

-estamos los dos solos.- me dijo el mientras que me cogía por la cintura y se acercó mucho a mi para besarme.

-kid, eres un pervertido

-lo se

-por lo menos vamos a la habitación

-si tienes razón

Estábamos en el pasillo de las habitaciones cuando kid vio un cuadro que estaba dos centímetros mas a la derecha que el otro. Yo deje a kid arreglando el cuadro y me fui a la habitación. Cuando entre me cambie de ropa y me acosté directamente cuando kid llego yo ya estaba dormida y el pobre se quedó con las ganas T_T

Capítulo 5: el día más feliz de mi vida

Me desperté sobre las 09:00. Kid se había levantado una hora antes. Me fui hacia la cocina donde estaba kid desayunando, mis armas y mi amiga Carla que hablaba con Patty pero Liz no estaba

-oye kid, donde esta Liz?

-esta preparándose para la boda

-boda? Que boda?

-la nuestra. Ya no te acordabas?

-verdad‼ se me había olvidado ㈴3

-pero la boda es a las 12:00 no?

-si pero el fotógrafo viene a las 10:00 para hacernos las fotos

-oye Carla, Patty. Me ayudais a ponerme el vestido?

Entramos en la habitación y cuando vi mi vestido puesto en ese maniquí me puse a llorar

-oye girl estas bien?

-si, no te preocupes Carla es que me e emocionado

Entonces, cuando ya tenia el vestido puesto Carla me peino y me hizo un semi recogido. Cuando me peino fue a su cuarto a ponerse su vestido. Cuando Sali de la habitación kid ya estaba vestido con su traje

-estas muy guapo

-tu también

Cando mire el reloj ya eran las 10:00. Llamaron a la puerta y era el fotógrafo que venia a hacernos las fotos

-buenos días

-buenos días.- dijimos los dos

-con quien empiezo a hacerle las fotos?- pregunto el fotógrafo

-empieza con ella.- dijo kid

Entonces, fuimos al patio de la mansión para que me hicieran fotos sola y con mis damas de honor que eran: Liz, Patty y Carla. Cuando terminamos empezó a hacerle fotos a kid con sus padrinos que eran: Black y soul, Luego, nos hicieron un par de fotos a mi y a kid los dos juntos. Cuando termino de hacernos fotos ya eran las 11:00 y kid se tenía que ir a la iglesia (ye que era tradición que el novio llegara antes que la novia)

Liz, Patty, Carly y yo nos quedamos en casa esperando a que vinieran Maka, Tsubaki y chrona. Cuando de repente llamaron al timbre:

-hola chicas.- dijeron Maka y compañía

Maka llevaba puesto un traje lila oscuro por encima de la rodilla Tsubaki un vestido largo de color verde agua y chrona un vestido negro por encima de la rodilla

-estáis todas muy guapas.-Dije yo

-tu también.- me dijeron ellas

Salimos de casa y nos recojio un coche negro que lo conducía uno de los chofer que tenia mi padre. Entramos en el coche para ir a la iglesia. Yo estaba súper nerviosa

Llegamos a la iglesia donde estaban todos nuestros amigos y mi padre y kid esperándome en el altar. Antes de entrar en el pasillo de la iglesia Liz me puso el velo que me caía un poco por la cara entonces apareció Spirit-kun que iba a ser mi padrino me cogio del brazo y empezamos a andar por el pasillo. Empezó a sonar la típica música de boda mientras me dirigía hacia el altar ( N/A: el cura en este caso era Justin law ) llege al altar y me puse frente a kid y Justin empezó a hablar:

-queridos hermanos, nos reunimos hoy aquí para unir a este hombre y a esta mujer en santo matrimonio-Death the kid quieres a Death the Girl como lejitima esposa?

-si, quiero

-Death the Girl quieres a Death ten kid como lejitimo esposo?

-si, quiero

-por el poder que me concede Shinigami-sama el dios de la muerte yo os declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia

Entonces kid me dio un suave beso que luego se fue haciendo mas intenso. una voz nos interrumpió:

-etto…. Chicos...- dijo mi padre

- aguántense un poco para después- gritaron Soul y Carla, si es que se nota que son hermanos.

-UPS lo sentimos.- dijimos al unísono

Luego el fotógrafo nos hizo las fotos en el altar. Después, fuimos con nuestros amigos que nos felicitaron a los dos. Cuando salimos de la iglesia todos nos esperaban con las manos llenas de arroz para tirarnos cuando saliéramos (una tradición)

Salimos y todo el arroz me dio en la cara pero kid me puso su brazo por delante para que no me diera en la cara

-gracias kid

-no digas nada solo bésame

Y yo, obedeci y le bese apasionadamente

VIVAN LOS NOVIOS‼.- grito Black star y todos respondieron VIVA‼

Luego nos recogió el coche que me trajo pero solo entramos kid yo y el fotógrafo que nos hizo fotos hasta que llegamos al Shibusen donde nos esperaban todos nuestros amigos y familiares. Luego nos dirigimos hacia nuestra mesa donde se sentaron: kid, mi padre, Carla y yo. Comimos tranquilos hasta que dieron las 14:00 ya era hora de abrir los regalos que nuestros amigos nos habían hecho. Black y Tsubaki nos regalaron dos cuadros simétricos que le gustaron mucho a kid. Maka y soul nos regalaron un piano con la ayuda del padre de Maka. Chrona me regalo un vestido y a kid una colonia. Carla nos regaló un cuadro que nos había hecho a partir de una foto que nos hizo en la boda (claro que era simetrico)

-muchas gracias a todos.- dije yo

-lo mismo digo.- dijo kid

Terminamos con los regalos y ya eran las 17:00 y los camareros empezaron a sacar la merienda. Cuando terminamos hablo kid:

-Muchas gracias a todos por estar aquí en este día tan especial pará mi y para mi esposa espero que estéis disfrutando mucho de la celebración.

Yo me puse de pie y comencé hablar

-yo también os quería agradecer que estéis aquí en este día tan especial sobre todo a mis amigos del shibusen y a mi amiga Carly. Muchas gracias

Todos aplaudieron y se volvieron a sentar

-oye kid, no me dijiste la canción que íbamos a bailar

-ah si, la canción es de malú la de blanco y negro

-esa canción la escuchábamos juntos cuando éramos pequeños

-por eso la elegí y porque ya te sabes el baile

Dieron las 20:00 nos aviamos pasado tres horas hablando y bebiendo. Kid estaba un poco ebrio

-oye kid, estas bien?

-si, no te preocupes mi amor

Ya era la hora de que kid y yo saliéramos a bailar entonces mire hacia la mesa de mezclas donde estaba el dj. que era justin law (?) y kid hablando con el para que pusiera la canción. Me hizo una señal para que me pusiera en el centro de la pista de baile. Cando ya estaba en el centro la música empezó a sonar y kid se me acerco

-preparada?

-si

Entonces kid puso su mano derecha en mi cintura y su mano izquierda en mi hombro y yo hice lo mismo y empezamos a bailar al compás de la música. Cando llego la parte de la canción en que empezó a sonar el piano nos dimos cuenta que quien lo estaba tocando era Soul con el piano que nos habían regalado y Carla le acompañaba. Yo me sorprendí por la agilidad con la que tocaba el piano. Terminamos de bailar y empezó a sonar música de discoteca eso solo significaba una cosa: FIESTA SIN CONTROL‼

Todo el mundo empezó a bailar al ritmo de la música. Hubo un momento en que kid me cogió del brazo hasta llegar a el jardín de la escuela.

-para que me as traido hasta aquí?

El no me respondió solo me beso muy apasionadamente haciendo que nuestras lenguas jugarán en nuestras bocas nos separamos Por falta de oxígeno.

-espera.- le dije yo

Entonces entre y busque a Black star para darle la llaves del salón y decirle:

-lo dejo en tus manos rey de la fiesta

-no te preocupes yo controló. Y chocamos las palmas de las manos para despedirme

Llegue hasta donde estaba kid

-vamos a casa.- le dije

El saco su patineta y nos montamos sobre ella y me extendió el brazo para que yo me montara sobre ella. Me monte hasta llegar al balcon de nuestra habitación yo le empuje hacia la cama donde caímos los dos. Empezamos a quitarnos la ropa. Yo acariciaba su piel y el me acariciaba a mi seguimos con besos en un descuido el se puso encima de mi y muy lentamente empezó con las embestidas que cada vez se hacían mas fuertes. Sentia dolor pero paso de dolor a placer. Sentia mis mejillas húmedas por las lagrimas que me causó el dolor. Pero las ignore. Llegamos al orgasmo donde kid se derramó dentro de mi produciendome una sensación de placer. Los dos nos separamos y caímos dormidos en la cama.

A la mañana siguiente…

Me desperté con kid a mi lado mire el reloj que había en la pared. Ya eran las 10:00 de la mañana. Me levante con mucha fatiga me puse lo primero que encontré y fui al baño cuando de repente me entraron ganas de vomitar. Me acerque a la taza del bater y me puse a vomitar y con el ruido que ice desperté a kid.

-oye Girl estas bien?. Me dijo acercándose a mi y agachándose para quedar a mi altura

-no se….. no pude aguantar mas y vomité otra vez

-no estarás…

-no lo digas‼ la mejor manera de saberlo será ir a ver al profesor steint

-si, tienes razón.- me dijo entre asustado y emocionado

Me fui del baño y me cambie de ropa. Luego bajamos al salón de la casa pero no había nadie

-oye kid, donde están todos?

-no se pero seguro que dejando a Black star como el encargado seguro que seguirán de fiesta

-si, puede

Luego fuimos al Shibusen y cuando llegamos fuimos al salón abrimos las puertas y nos encontramos a todos nuestros amigos tirados en el suelo black estaba en el candelabro del techo como si fuera una amaca (no se como aguantaba su peso) tsubaki encima de la mesa, Chrona en una esquina en posición fetal, Maka encima del pecho de Spirit ambos tirados en el suelo (me gustaría ver la cara de Maka al despertarse) Justin en la mesa de mezclas y Carla y Soul apoyados uno al otro encima del piano.

-hay dios mio

-lo sabia, tu ve a hablar con stein yo despertare a estos

Fui por los pasillos del colegio hasta llegar a la enfermería llame a la puerta y entre

-hola?

-si, estoy aquí.- me dijo una voz ya conocida para mi

-ah Girl si eres tú. Querías algo

-si, venia para asegurarme de una cosa

-que cosa?

-veras, ¿Si tienes relaciones por la noche y al día siguiente te levantas con fatiga y vomitando quiere decir que estoy…?

-Embarazada?

-si

-pues no se es muy difícil saberlo de la noche a la mañana. De todas mineras tumbante en la camilla

Yo me tumbe. Cuando llamaron a la puerta

-se puede?

-si, pasa kid-kun

-hola mi amor. Ahora me iba a hacer las pruebas

-ah estupendo. Bueno, yo espero a fuera ok?

Kid salió de la enfermería y stein empezó con las pruebas. Solo sentía pequeños golpes en mi vientre. Luego, tuve que hecer un análisis de orina para confirmar si estaba o no embarazada.

-bueno girl ya hemos terminado

-y que estoy embarazada?

-será mejor que entre kid. se dirijo hacia la puerta y dejo entrar a kid –ya puedes pasar kid

Kid entro y se puso al lado mía dándome un abrazo

-bueno chicos enhorabuena vais a tener un bebe

Yo casi me caigo al suelo de la emoción y kid me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas

-aunque yo ya me lo esperaba. Teniendo al bruto de kid en la cama lo normal es que te quedarás embarazada en la primera noche XD.

A mí se me cayó la cara de vergüenza y kid le miro con cara de asesino

-que insinuas stein?

-nada, nada

De repente entro mi padre por la puerta

-hola, holita~

-hola padre dijimos los dos

-me he enterado de que voy a ser abuelo

-si padre me he quedado embarazada

-bueno, tenemos que anunciarlo.- dijo kid muy ilusionado por la idea de que iba a ser padre

Nos dirigimos al salón donde estaban nuestros amigos

-hola chicos.- dijimos los dos

-hola. nos dijeron ellos

-chicos os tenemos que informar de una noticia muy especial para nosotros. Os queríamos decir que Girl esta embarazada.

Todos nos miraron un poco raro pero luego nos felicitaron. Se hizo tarde así que fuimos a casa. Kid y yo nos fuimos a nuestro cuarto yo me recosté sobre la cama y kid a mi lado acariciando mi vientre.

-kid, si nace niño que nombre le pondremos?

-no se, me gusta el nombre de cristofher

-mm cristofher es raro pero me gusta

-y si nace niña?

-no se, te gusta el nombre de marina?

-no me gusta me encanta.

Los dos nos dormimos hasta el dia siguiente

Capitulo 6: niño o niña

Ya habían pasado tres meses y yo ya tenia un pequeño pero notado bultito en mi vientre. Ese mismo día iba a ir a la enfermería para que stein me hiciera la primera prueba del embarazo. Llegamos a la enfermería y stein me dijo que me pusiera en la cama y kid se sento a mi lado y me cogió de la mano. Stein empezó con la prueba me puso una especie de mando con un cable en el vientre y se encendió una pantalla donde aparecía un bultito blanco

-ves ese pequeño bulto?

-si, si lo veo

-ese es vuestro bebe

Yo tome a kid de la mano se acerco y me dio un beso cálido en la boca

-pero es niño o niña?

-pues, veamos… es un niño

Esas palabras "es un niño" rebortaron en mi cabeza pero lo único que hice fue sonreír

-stein una pregunta

-dime Girl-chan

-ya que kid y yo somos hermanos se que tendrá las líneas blancas en la cabeza. Pero, si mi aspecto físico ya no es el de antes pasa algo?

-bueno, veras es posible que tenga tu color de ojos y la piel palida el pelo seguramente será negro

-entonces seguro que será un niño muy guapo igual que su padre.- dije yo

-y tan guapo y simétrico como la madre.- dijo kid

Luego fuimos a casa para descansar un rato. Teníamos que preparar una habitación para él bebe. Fuimos para la habitación que seria del bebe y empezar a prepararla

Dos horas mas tarde…

-por fin hemos terminado de pintar.- dije sentándose en el sofá

-si que cansado estoy.- dijo sentándose también

Me quede dormida cuando me despertó el ruido del móvil y vi que era ¿Soul?

-si diga me

-hola Girl te llamaba para preguntarte si podíamos ir yo, maka mi hermana, Black y Tsubaki para cenar y pasar una noche entre amigos y también para daros buenas noticias

-claro venir cuando queráis os separamos

-gracia Girl hasta luego

-adiós. Y colgué el teléfono

-oye amor despierta

-que pasa?

-que van a venir a cenar nuestros amigos. Ya ve a cambiarte de ropa

-si, voy

Yo también me fui a cambiar de ropa y baje a la planta baja cogí el teléfono y llame a la pizzería para pedir la cena. Al rato bajo kid y yo nos sentamos en el sofá para esperar a muestreos amigos. Yo empecé a jugar con mi móvil con una aplicación y kid se puso a leer (la verdad debo de admitir que kid es muy aburrido algunas veces)

-kid amor.

-dime

-cuando me ha llamado soul me a dicho que venían para darnos buenas noticias. Que noticias crees que serán?

-no se, lo mejor no será que Maka y Tsubaki…. No pudo terminar cuando de repente llamaron a la puerta

-que te apuestas?- me dijo Kid

-no creo…- dije yo pasando un poco del tema pero luego pensé. –kid, si es lo que tu dices tendré que hacer algo por ti y si es lo que yo digo tu tendrás que hacer algo por mi

-vale, trato hecho

Luego kid abrió la puerta y saludamos a los chicos

-hola chicos.- dijimos los dos

-hola-dijeron ellos

-por favor pasar no os quedéis ay fuera

-ARIGATO.-dijeron ellos

Pasamos al salón y nos sentamos entonces yo pregunte:

-bueno chicos, cuales son las buenas noticias?

-veras es que maka con la idea de que tu te quedarás embarazada ella también quería…..

-eso quiere decir que maka…

-si estoy embarazada‼

-pero no es la única.- dijo Tsubaki

-enhorabuena chicas y sabéis ya si son chico o chica?- pregunte yo

-yo voy a tener gemelos. Dijo maka. En ese momento note como kid empezaba a llorar

-PORQUE ELLOS GEMELOS Y NOSOTROS SOLO UNO. PORQUE, PORQUÉ…..

-vamos kid no llores amor

-pues yo voy a tener una niña.- dijo Tsubaki

Llamaron a la puerta. Era el repartidor de la pizzería que traía la cena

-chicos la cena ya esta aquí‼

- PIZZA!- gritaron Carla, Black y Soul al unisono.

Puse las pizzas sobre la mesa del salón y kid aprovecho la oportunidad para cortarlas simétricamente. Empezamos a comer pero acabo rápido ya que las "hambrientas "éramos las chicas. Y en un rato terminamos de cenar

-oye kid ya sabeis el nombre del niño?- pregunto Maka

-si, le vamos a poner Christopher.- dijo kid mientras acariciaba mi vientre

-ese nombre es muy original.- dijo soul

-oye kid donde están Liz, Patty, Ichilo y Jack? –pregunto Black

-están de vacaciones en roma. Como Liz tenia tantas ganas de ir le dejamos que fueran. Yo les pague el viaje.

-Carla que piensas sobre que tu hermano haya embarazado a Maka?

-tenía ganas de matar a Soul- de repente Soul se asusto y es que puede ser muy siniestra cuando quiere- pero luego se me paso y le dí mis felicitaciones.

-si, la verdad creo que Carla puede ser peor que mi padre- dijo Maka.

-hablando de Spirit ya se lo habéis dicho?- pregunto Tsubaki.

-pues aun no- respondió Soul temiendose lo peor.

-tranquilo yo te protegeré- dijo Carla y todos empezamos a reírnos.

Nos quedamos hablando un buen rato hasta que dieron las 12:00 y los chicos se fueron para sus casas

-he ganado.- dijo kid

-lo se, entonces, que quieres que aga a cambio?

-no se….. un beso quiero un beso

-solo eso?

-si solo eso

Entonces yo me acerque y le di un apasionado beso que el correspondió.

-satisfecho?

-si, vámonos a la cama ya

-si, tengo sueño

Nos fuimos a la cama yo tenia mucho sueño así que nos fuimos juntos a la cama. Cando ya estaba acostada abrazé a kid que solo tenia puesto una camiseta y sus bóxers

-buenas noches amor –me dijo kid y yo sin darme cuenta ya me había quedado dormida.

Capítulo 6: llego el momento

Me levante en una mañana fría y oscura. Era invierno y ya habían pasado 5 meses. Lo primero que vi cuando me levante fue mi abultada barriga. Ya estaba de 8 meses y el mes que viene daría a luz a un precioso niño llamado Christopher. Mire el reloj y ya eran las 9 de la mañana. Desperté a kid que estaba profundamente dormido a mi lado.

-oye kid…

-que pasa?

-levanta que tenemos que ir con las chicas a comprar

-vale….

Kid se levanto y se ducho yo me mire en el espejo y mi barriga había crecido mucho. Fui a ponerme la ropa. Luego cuando kid cuando se había cambiado me ayudo a bajar las escaleras.

-muchas gracias amor

-no es nada. Oye amor donde as quedado con las chicas?

-yo. les dije que las esperaba aquí

-a vale. Quieres que haga algo de desayunar?

-si que tal leche con cereales

-vale mi amor

Kid se fue a la cocina y yo me quede en el sofá. Al rato llamaron a la puerta y eran las chicas

-hola chicas‼

-hola.- me dijeron ellas

Mire a las chicas, la barriga de Tsubaki había crecido bastante pero era mas pequeña que la mia. Pero la barriga de Maka era mas grande que la mía (ya que ella iba a tener gemelos) y Carla pues, ella nos ayudaría en lo que pudiera.

-preparadas para pasar un día entero solo para chicas?

-si‼

Entonces, fui a la cocina para despedirme de kid

-adiós mi amor

-adiós pasatelo bien

-si‼

Nos montamos en el coche de Liz y fuimos al centro comercial. Pasamos por delante de muchas tiendas. Yo me sorprendí cuando vi a mi padre con spirit-kun mirando ropa para bebe.

-oye. Ese es shinigami-sama?-pregunto Liz

-si ese es mi padre. Pero que hace aquí?

-eso no es lo mas importante. Lo que te deberías preguntarte es que hace aquí con mi padre.- dijo Maka

Yo me acerque para saludarlos.

-hola padre, hola spirit-kun

-hola chicas.- dijeron ellos

-que hacéis aquí? Pregunte yo

-bueno, es que yo y sempai queríamos comprarle un regalo a nuestros próximos nietos

-y que nos habéis comprado? Preguntamos Maka y yo

-os esperareis hasta que nazca Christopher.- dijo mi padre escondiendo la bolsa detrás de el

-vale…..- dijimos Maka y yo

Nos despedimos de nuestros padres y fuimos a comprar todos lo que nos hacia falta: ropa, biberones…terminamos de comprar con dos caros de llenos hasta arriba ya era tarde así que nos fuimos a casa. Llegamos a casa. Tsubaki y Maka se fueron a sus casas y junto con Carla nos fuimos a la mansión ya que hoy se hiba a quedar a dormir con nosotros.

Llegamos a la mansión, Carla y Liz me ayudaron con las bolsas. Cuando entramos no había nadie todos se habían ido a dormir así que yo también me fui a dormir. Cuando llegue a mi habitación kid estaba dormido yo me puse el pijama y me acosté al lado de kid y me quede dormida en un sueño muy profundo…

No se si era un sueño pero no me quería despertar. Yo estaba en la enfermería del Shibusen tumbada en la camilla y con un niño entre mis brazos. No podía ver el rostro del niño así que le quite la manta que tenia en la cabeza y cuando la quite…

-no, no puede ser…. El niño tenia el pelo blanco y ojos color carmesí. Mire hacia mi lado y me tope con los ojos rubí de un albino –soul? -fueron las únicas palabras que pude pronunciar.

-si, soy yo mi amor. Quien lo diría al final se parece a mi. –dijo mientras tocaba la cabecita del niño.

-no, no puede ser

-que pasa mi amor?

Me quede mirando al albino tenia una expresión de duda. Yo tenia en brazos a aquella criatura. Mo me lo podía creer. Lo único que hice fue cerrar los ojos y desear que todo eso solo fuera una pesadilla.

-¡AHHHHHHH‼

Me desperté pegando un grito no sabia porque pero de repente me dolía mucho el vientre. Esperaba que no fuera lo peor todavía faltaban dos semanas para que diera a luz

-que pasa?‼ pregunto kid mirándome asustado

-ya viene kid, ya viene

-pero si todavía faltan dos semanas‼

-se ha adelantado. Dije con una media sonrisa –de todos modos cálmate todo va a salir

Kid se levanto empezó a vestirse y fue a levantar a todos para ir a la enfermería del Shibusen. Yo me levante como pude y me puse un camisón negro largo y unos zapatos blancos kid preparo una maleta con todo lo necesario y salimos para coger el coche e irnos a la enfermería

-kid. Por favor conduce con cuidado, no corras

-tranquila

-AHH‼

-estas bien?

-si, no te preocupes solo que las contracciones ya empezaron

-tranquila ya casi hemos llegado

Kid aparco en la puerta de la escuela y como pudimos me llevo a la enfermería era muy temprano casi las 8 de la mañana. Entramos en la enfermería

-que a pasado?- pregunto stein

-C-creo que se a puesto de parto.- dijo kid nervioso

-esta bien tumbala en la camilla

Kid me dejo en la camilla y me dio un cálido beso

-tranquila toda va a salir bien

-por favor no te vallas‼

-tranquila no me iré, me quedaré con tigo todo el rato

-gracias.- dije un poco asustada-AHHH‼

-Girl‼ estas bien?

-ya viene. Kid tienes que llamar a Tsubaki para que me ayude.- le dijo stein a kid

-si.- dijo kid mientras se iba a llamar a Tsubaki

-tu tranquila solo respira hondo y empuja despacio.- me dijo stein

Yo estaba muy asustada no sabia lo que iba a pasar. Al cabo de un rato entraron kid y Tsubaki por la puerta

-ya estamos aquí

-venir a ayudarme. Traer paños húmedos y agua

-si‼. Dijeron los dos

A mi me dolía mucho todo solo empujaba y gritaba. el dolor era insoportable. Kid estaba a mi lado dándome la mano y stein y Tsubaki ayudándome a empujar

-AHHHHH. No puedo mas

-tranquila no te rindas ahora. Me dijo Tsubaki

-EMPUJA‼.- me grito stein

-AHHHHH‼

Yo no podía el dolor que sentía era muy importante.

Al cabo de dos horas después de muchos gritos y llantos. Ya había dado a luz pero yo me quede dormida. Al cabo de un rato me despertó kid

-Girl despierta

-oh. kid donde esta nuestro hijo?

-tranquila Tsubaki lo esta bañado

-am ok.

-lo as visto?.- me pregunto kid

-no, me quede dormida y no lo vi

Después de un rato hablando llamaron a la puerta y yo me puse muy nerviosa porque creía que era Tsubaki con el niño pero eran todos nuestros amigos.

Todos nos saludaron pero me sorprendí cuando de repente soul vino hacia mi muy asustado y me abrazo.

-Girl, estas bien?

-s-si, que te pasa soul?

-estaba preocupado por ti

Kid, Maka y Carla fulminaron con la mirada a soul.

-oye soul, que haces? Dijeron los tres al unisono?

-solo me preocupó por una amiga

-no te preocupes estoy bien-dije yo

Entonces me acorde del sueño de anoche y me puse un poco colorada. Y si soul a tenido el mismo sueño?

Llamaron a la puerta definitivamente era Tsubaki y stein con el niño

-Girl, ya tenemos a tu hijo.- dijo stein

Stein se acerco a la cama y me dio al niño, yo lo cogí entre mis brazos y le sonreí tiernamente y suspire aliviada al verlo. Tenia el pelo igual que kid la piel pálida y sus ojos eran del mismo color que los míos.

Todos se acercaron y note como soul suspiro aliviado

-es muy guapo se parece a kid -me dijo Maka

Kid se puso al lado mía –es igual de guapo que tu –me dijo kid

-pero se parece más a ti

-si, tienes razón –dijo kid

Llamaron a la puerta y era mi padre Shinigami-sama

-hola~ que tal?

-hola padre

-como estas ya te encuentras bien?

-si, todavía estoy un poco cansada

-a ver déjame ver a mi nieto

Mi padre se acerco para ver al niño y se sonrojo ligeramente como lo hacia Patty

-valla si es clavado a kid cuando era pequeño jijij que recuerdos

-padre…- se quejó kid

-bueno nosotros nos vamos

Nuestros amigos se fueron y kid y yo nos quedamos solos. Mientras que yo de daba de comer a Christopher kid recogio y limpio la habitación.

Cuando kid termino se acostó en el sillón que estaba al lado de mi cama y se quedo dormido. Yo deje al niño en la cuna y me acosté en la cama hasta caer en un sueño profundo.

Bueno bueno aquí esta este fic esta hecho al 65% por mi amiga y un 35% mio quien quiere continuación?


End file.
